Other Side
by Sauriva Angelast
Summary: Aku adalah seseorang yang sangat menganggap bosan dunia.Aku hanya berharap suatu saat akan ada yang dapat membunuh rasa bosan itu dari hidupku. Dan aku…menemukannya. Malaikat itu jatuh, dia terluka dan aku mendatanginya. Dia membutuhkanku, dan aku jelas juga membutuhkannya. Banyak yang akan terjadi dengan hidupku, dan mungkin saja aku akan menyeberang ke sisi lain. KyuTeuk!All!Teuk


Jubah putihnya berkibar dengan sangat anggun ke arah belakang, sosoknya yang rupawan duduk di atas sebuah balkon istana putih yang sangat indah, langit di sekitarnya begitu bersih, begitu suci, tak tersentuh oleh tangan nakal manusia. Bibirnya yang setipis dan selembut kapas mengulum sebuah senyuman, tangan kirinya yang kecil namun hangat menggenggam lututnya sendiri, baju perangnya yang terbuat dari cahaya surga tampak sangat gagah, namun sosoknya begitu cantik, keras, tegas, bak sosok seorang raja, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah pedang yang dia gunakan untuk menebas musuhnya, para iblis. Iris matanya yang semanis almond menatap ke angkasa, puluhan kilau bintang bertaburan di sana, sebuah keindahan yang tidak mungkin akan dilihat oleh mata manusia.

Lalu iris matanya beralih memandang ke bawah, tepat kepada dunia tempat tinggal para manusia. Hijau, biru, coklat, asri sepertinya. Namun iris mata sosok itu segera beralih, tidak ingin berlama-lama memandang sosok dunia yang tidak mungkin dan tidak ingin dia datangi. Wajahnya menunjukkan sebuah kesenduan yang tidak berdasar, ada sebuah buncahan bernama kemarahan di dalam relung hatinya. Dia benci manusia, dia benci kepada dunia, jika bisa dia ingin memohon kepada Tuhan agar dunia ditiadakan saja. Jujur dia lelah. Namun semua itu hanya dia pendam, dia, adalah sosok yang paling setia kepada perintah-Nya. Dia adalah sosok yang diciptakan dari cahaya kasih Tuhan dan tidak mungkin membangkang. Dia tahu dan sadar akan hal itu. Nirwana, surga, keindahan yang sesungguh, dia sudah melihat dan memiliki semua itu atas berkat Tuhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Teukie?" Sebuah suara datang dari atas membuat sosok yang dipanggi 'Teukie' itu menengadah hanya untuk melihat saudaranya melayang di atasnya dengan sepasang sayap lebar yang sangat indah, putih bersih, besar, penuh kuasa.

"Duduk santai. Menunggu perintah dari Gabriel." Ucapnya dengan pelan dan berkharisma.

"Kau memang malaikat yang sangat patuh, Leeteuk. Andai aku bisa berperang bersamamu, pasti aku…" Ujar sosok lain itu sengaja tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, dia mendarat tepat di samping Leeteuk, menyembunyikan kedua sayapnya dan ikut duduk berdampingan dengan Leeteuk.

"Aku adalah panglima perang dan kau adalah orang kepercayaanku, Kangin-ah. Kita memiliki tugas yang sama. Lagipula, kau dan aku selalu berada di lapangan yang sama, bukan?" Sahut Leeteuk tanpa memandang sedikitpun kepada Kangin.

"…Bukan itu maksudku… Aku tahu masalahmu dengan Heechul." Perkataan itu justru membuat sosok Leeteuk bungkam. Dia tidak menyangka jika rumor itu tersebar dengan begitu cepatnya di langit.

"Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan, Kangin-ah." Pelan sekali ucapan itu keluar. Kesenduan kembali mendominasi paras rupawan sang malaikat.

Heechul. Saudaranya yang lain. Kehidupan malaikat tidaklah mulus seperti kelihatannya. Mereka jelas memiliki masalah yang berbeda-beda. Salah satunya adalah pemberontakan. Pemberontakan terhadap perintah Tuhan, dan Heechul, saudara mereka melakukan itu secara tidak langsung. Tuhan tidak menghukum mereka, Tuhan bahkan tidak datang kepada mereka, yang selalu memimpin mereka adalah Gabriel, itu jelas membuat beberapa kesalahpahaman yang terus melanda. Jelas saja, itu menimbulkan perang. Perang antar malaikat. Di samping harus berperang dengan para iblis yang berusaha naik ke langit, mereka juga harus memulihkan keadaan perang yang terjadi pada bangsa sendiri, jelas hal itu menjadi buah pikiran dari malaikat berparas rupawan bernama Leeteuk ini. Bukan hanya karena dirinya merasa bertanggung jawab, namun dirinya merasa sangat munafik kini.

"Kau memang tahu apa yang kau lakukan, Leeteuk. Tapi kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan itu benar atau salah. Seharusnya kau lebih tegas, apa jangan-jangan kau… membenarkan Heechul?"

"…Tidak mungkin, bukan?" Sahut Leeteuk setelah terdiam beberapa detik. Heechul mengatakan jika dia tidak ingin bertarung hanya untuk manusia yang tidak bersyukur. Memang itu benar, kenyataannya mereka selalu berperag dengan iblis demi manusia, agar dunia mereka tidak mengalami kiamat dengan cepat. Tapi Gabriel pernah berkata, jika tidak semua manusia itu lupa kepada Tuhan.

"Tentu saja."

**OoO**

Langit kini mendung, dengan jutaan kilat menyambar disusul suara membahana deguman petir di langit. Cuaca sangat buruk kini. Di atas langit, seorang malaikat bersayap putih tengah membentangkan sayapnya lebar-lebar, menghalangi setiap sosok yang ingin melewatinya. Pedangnya yang berpendar indah mengancam kumpulan iblis bersayap hitam di depannya. Di bibirnya tidak menyunggingkan senyuman sama sekali, yang ada hanya helaan nafas lelah. Dia sudah merasa sangat kewalahan kini, bukan hanya karena pasukannya terbagi, namun prajurit iblis sangat banyak menyerang mereka.

"Teukie-hyung! Kau baik-baik saja? Aku akan menjaga punggungmu." Seorang namja berperawakan kecil datang dan mendarat di samping Leeteuk, namja itu mengeluarkan pedangnya dan membentangkan sayapnya yang tak kalah lebar dengan sayap miliknya.

Leeteuk sudah akan menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya kala melihat sosok itu, namun itu hanya beberapa detik saat melihat senyuman jahat bertengger di wajah rupawan saudaranya tersebut.

"Hee, Heechul?" Bibir Leeteuk seakan bungkam kala melihat sauradanya itu kini malah balik menghunuskan pedang ke arahnya. Dia bahkan tak sempat berkutik kala sayapnya ditebas oleh pedang surgawi milik Heechul. Dia dikhianati oleh saudaranya sendiri.

"LEETEUK-HYUNG!" Ah, suara Kangin terdengar sangat lantang kala menyebut namanya, namun secepat apapun Kangin terbang tidak akan mungkin sempat untuk mencapai dirinya yang sudah terjatuh. Leeteuk memejamkan matanya, kini dia hanya dapat pasrah. Tuhan, apa ini adalah batasannya?

* * *

**OTHER SIDE**

"**Sauriva Angelast"**

**Disclaimer** : Suju bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri…

**Warning**(s) : OOC, tentu saja ini akan sangat OOC. Banyak muncul hal-hal yang berbau 'tidak real' atau terserah bagaimana menganalisisnya. Saya membuat banyak sekali perbedaan di sini. Ini adalah fic pertama saya yang romance bukanlah genre utamanya, sehingga pastilah akan sangat hancur dan gak akan lepas dari ke'ghaje'an… T.T

…**Don't like don't read…**

**Rate** : T

**Summary** : Aku adalah seseorang yang sangat menganggap bosan dunia. Aku memiliki apa yang aku inginkan, hidupku sempurna hanya saja membosankan. Aku membutuhkan hiburan yang tidak pernah aku dapatkan selama ini. Aku hanya berharap suatu saat akan ada yang dapat membunuh rasa bosan itu dari hidupku. Dan aku…menemukannya. Malaikat itu jatuh, dia terluka dan aku mendatanginya. Dia membutuhkanku, dan aku jelas juga membutuhkannya. Banyak yang akan terjadi dengan hidupku, dan mungkin saja aku akan menyeberang ke sisi lain.

**Happy reading~**

* * *

Hidup itu adalah sebuah anugerah yang diberikan Tuhan kepada hamba-Nya agar mereka dapat bersyukur kepada Tuhan dan dapat menikmati dunia sesuka mereka agar mereka bahagia. Hidup itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi setiap manusia, mereka dapat belajar banyak hal dan dapat melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan di dunia ini. Semuanya berjalan dengan sempurna bagi manusia. Kecuali untukku. Hidup itu membosankan. Waktu berputar seperti ini setiap harinya. Tidak ada yang spesial dalam setiap detik yang aku lewati. Monoton, segalanya sama dan tidak menarik.

"Membosankan," Keluhku dengan suara yang kecil dan pelan. Kini aku berjalan santai pada jalan setapak kecil menuju sekolahku, blazer putih tulang membalut tubuhku yang dilapisi oleh kemeja putih yang merupakan seragam sekolah.

Aku melangkah dalam diam dan memasang wajah datar bercampur malas, kadang aku menguap karena kantuk yang menyerangku dengan tiba-tiba, seperti biasanya. Aku malas sekali melangkah. Kini aku tiba di jalanan ramai, penuh kendaraan. Aku melihat ke sisi lain jalan, di sana ada sebuah toko boneka yang etalasenya penuh dengan boneka-boneka antik, khas anak perempuan. Yang ada di etalase itu adalah sama. Maksudku, tidak ada yang berubah. Di barisan paling kanan di rak atas pasti diisi oleh boneka perempuan bergaun biru muda dengan rambut ikal dan diikat dua, serta topi bayi berwarna senada dengan gaunnya, kemudian di samping boneka itu ada boneka lain lagi yang bergaun merah muda cantik, dan yang paling ujung adalah boneka yang memakai gaun berwarna kuning cerah yang terkesan ceria. Aku bukan orang yang menyukai boneka, aku juga bukan orang yang memiliki ingatan photographer handal. Aku hanya pemuda biasanya yang melihat hal sama setiap harinya. Selalu seperti itu, tidak ada yang berubah.

Aku kembali melangkah, melupakan toko boneka antik tersebut. Kini aku berhenti pada lampu merah, menunggu lampu itu berubah hijau sehingga aku dapat menyeberang jalan. Dalam waktu sekejap saja, orang-orang sudah ramai di sekitarku, menunggu lampu berubah hijau pula. Iris mataku yang berwarna hitam memandang ke depan, tepatnya ke seberang jalan, di sana ada seorang penjaga toko buku baru membuka tokonya tersebut, merapikan beberapa buku beberapa detik kemudian. Aku memandang ke jam tangan di lengan kiriku, ah, tepat waktu. Biasanya memang jam segini, toko buku itu memang biasa buka.

"Sudah dengar berita hari ini? Katanya gosip yang mendera grup band itu hanya isu saja!" Haaa, seorang gadis berbicara dengan nyaring tepat di sampingku. Rambutnya yang ikal panjang sangat mencolok karena warnanya yang pirang terang. Teman-temannya tampak memberi respon positif yang sangat berlebihan. Memang khas perempuan.

Tanpa sadar aku menghela nafasku, bahkan aku mulai jengah dengan para perempuan itu yang dengan nakal melirik ke arahku, wajah mereka tampak berseri dan memerah kala mataku tak sengaja mengarah pada mereka. Ada apa dengan mereka? Dasar perempuan, membosankan. Aku kembali mengeluh dan memandang tajam pada lampu yang masih berwarna merah. Keinginanku terlaksana saat lampu hijau sudah menyala, tanpa menunggu waktu aku langsung melangkah ke depan, menghiraukan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarku. Aku memang tidak suka pergi ke sekolah yang membosankan, tapi aku paling tidak suka berada di tempat ramai dengan orang-orang yang berbisik tentang aku. Memang yang mereka bisikkan tidak semuanya buruk. Hanya saja, aku tetap risih.

"Yo!"

Sebuah suara lalu sebuah tepukan keras tiba-tiba menerpa bahuku, dengan malas aku menghentikan langkahku. Siapa yang berani menepuk bahuku dengan sok akrab begini? Dengan alis terangkat dan pandangan mata malas aku menatap ke belakangku, dan di sana aku menemukan sosok seorang pemuda yang seumuran denganku, memakai blazer serupa denganku, satu sekolah denganku, mungkin. Dan aku tidak kenal siapa dia.

"E, eh? Mi, mian… Aku salah orang," Pemuda itu terlihat gugup dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu, dengan gerakan kaku dia membungkuk di hadapanku tanda minta maaf. Huh, ada-ada saja. Tanpa menyahut aku langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Kaki-kakiku yang melangkah pelan kini sudah sampai di depan gerbang SM Senior High School, sekolah khusus laki-laki ini tergolong cukup elit karena memang hanya pemuda berprestasi dan jenius yang bisa memasuki sekolah ini, ah dan jangan lupakan pemuda yang juga kaya raya. Aku terdiam untuk sejenak sebelum kembali melangkah. Kakiku terus melangkah maju, menghiraukan kumpulan siswa yang berjejer rapi di sisi-sisi koridor sekolah, mereka bercengkrama dan saling bercanda, aku melewati itu semua dalam diam, tidak tertarik bahkan untuk menyela dan ikut serta.

Setiba di kelas aku langsung mendudukkan diriku di kursi paling belakang, pojok, dekat dengan jendela. Duduk seorang diri dengan santainya. Aku menengkulupkan kepalaku, menutup kedua mataku yang otomatis membuat indera pendengaranku lebih tajam lagi. Aku bisa mendengar para penghuni kelas bersorak-sorak entah karena apa, kebiasaan mereka setiap hari.

**PUK!**

Hingga aku merasakan sebuah sengatan sakit mendarat di atas kepalaku, dengan malas aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat siapa gerangan pelakunya, dan aku kembali menghela napas lelah saat melihat pemuda yang memukul kepalaku dengan gulungan buku itu, pemuda itu memiliki rambut pirang kecoklatan yang berkilauan, tampan, memang. Dia memiliki postur tubuh yang juga ideal, memang pas sekali untuk seorang model seperti dirinya.

"Ada apa, Sungmin?" Tanyaku dengan malas, aku menopang sebelah pipiku dengan tangan kiri, lalu memandang kepada Sungmin yang terlihat terkekeh melihat tingkahku.

"Ayolah, Kyu! Kau ini bosan setiap saat, ya? Carilah kegiatan yang menarik. Kau bahkan bisa menjadi model seperti diriku. Bukankah ada agensi yang manawari hal itu?" Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di depan mejaku, wajahnya tampak berseri untuk membuatku menerima tawarannya tersebut.

"Tidak. Sebaiknya kau pergi, aku mau tidur." Ucapku dengan dingin, kemudian memblokir semua keluhannya dari indera pendengaranku dengan memasang headset, musik volume penuh langsung menciptakan dinding itu.

Getaran halus dari saku celanaku membuatku menggertak dalam hati, aku baru saja bisa memejamkan mataku dan sekarang ada lagi pengganggu. Dengan cepat aku mengambil ponselku dari saku celana, melihat nama orang yang dengan seenaknya menggangguku di saat-saat seperti ini. Namun rutukanku berhenti saat melihat nama pamanku tertera di sana. Dengan cepat aku mematikan volume musik dari perangkat lain, kemudian menerima panggilan itu, berharap ada sesuatu yang bagus yang ingin pamanku sampaikan hingga meneleponku di jam sekolah seperti ini. Ya, semoga berita baik dan membuat rasa bosanku hilang.

**OoO**

Suara kendaraan berdegum dengan sangat khas saat jalan bebatuan menerpa ban-ban bus yang aku tumpangi ini. Aku yang duduk di sudut dekat jendela, barisan ketiga dari kursi kemudi hanya bisa diam dengan keringat lelah membanjiri pelipisku, headphone yang aku kenakan tidak bisa memblokir segala gangguan yang terjadi sehingga dengan kasar aku memindahkan tempatnya menjadi melingkari leherku. Dengan tangan yang saling memangku aku menatap ke luar jendela bus, hutan, dan sawah, pedesaan, jalanan yang masih tradisional jika tidak ingin kukatakan hancur. Ini memang ciri alami pedesaan terpencil. Dan aku sedang menuju pedesaan terpencil tersebut.

Ini berkat telepon dari pamanku dua hari yang lalu yang menyuruhku untuk berlibur ke daerah pegunungan terpencil yang ada di pinggiran Busan. Aku juga tidak bisa menolaknya karena pamanku mengancam akan melaporkan kelakuan burukku di sekolah yang menolak berbagai club, menolak berbagai lomba dan bahkan menentang berbagai peraturan. Ini membuatku tersiksa dengan ancamannya tersebut. Pertanyaannya kenapa pamanku mengetahui hal itu sedang orang tuaku saja tidak tahu? Mungkin karena mereka tidak tinggal bersamaku, dan pamanku adalah sedikit dari banyak keluargaku yang sering menjengukku. Jadi itu wajar saja.

Aku kembali mendesah, yang kulihat sejak dua jam yang lalu hanyalah gunung, gunung, gunung dan gunung saja. Aku tidak tahu kalau Korea Selatan, memiliki banyak sekali pegunungan seperti itu. Hijau di mana-mana, bahkan ada persawahan di pinggir-pinggir jalan. Punggungku kaku rasanya karena jalanan yang tidak rata, tanganku tidak berhenti berkeringat karena panasnya udara luar yang berhasil menembus kaca bus yang tidak tertutupi oleh tirai satupun. Panas sekali, aku tidak bisa mengeluh, karena aku lelah, sudah satu jam pertama aku habiskan dengan merutuk dalam hati. Dan sekarang aku lelah. Ingin tidur saja rasanya sulit, aku lelah, tapi mataku sama sekali tidak berat.

"Membosankan," Berhasil, satu lagi keluhan keluar dari mulutku. Dengan gerah aku melepas dua kancing teratas kemeja yang aku kenakan untuk sekedar mengurangi gerah, aku menutup setengah wajahku dengan jaket tebal yang sengaja aku bawa, aku ingin tidur. Lelah sekali.

Satu guncangan membuatku tersetak kaget. Dengan pelan aku menyingkirkan jaket yang menutupi setengah wajahku, iris mataku yang masih sayu memandang ke arah seseorang yang menepuk pundakku, penyebab guncangan tadi.

"Ini pemberhentian yang terakhir. Kau bisa berkeliling dan mencari bus lain jika ini bukan tujuanmu." Pria paruh baya yang aku yakini sebagai seorang sopir tersebut.

"Tidak, ini memang tujuanku." Aku berdiri, aku hiraukan bus yang memang sudah kosong. Selama apa aku tertidur?

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa aku menyerahkan beberapa uang kertas bernilai tinggi pada pria paruh baya tersebut, menyandang tas besarku di punggung dan menuruni bus tersebut. Aku juga memasang headset yang menyalurkan berbagai lagu dari benda kecil dalam saku jaket yang kini sudah aku kenakan kembali.

Kakiku menginjak tanah kering dan keras pegunungan terpencil, kerikil kecil terhimbuk oleh tanah ini hingga membuatnya tak begitu tampak. Aku kembali menghela nafas, pemandangan yang membosankan ini kembali menerpaku, bagaimanapun rupa dunia ini, rasanya sangat membosankan, aku sudah sering melihat yang begini. Haaaah, aku sudah sering kemari dan ini masa sekali tidak membantu untuk menghilangkan kebosananku.

"Di mana orang bodoh yang suka mengancam itu?" Bisikku dengan nada mendesis kejam. Aku berjalan di jalanan berkerikil tersebut. Iris mataku memandang belakang bus yang sudah berjalan meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku berjongkok rendah, tanganku terjulur ke depan, mataku terpejam dengan desahan keluar dari mulutku. Aku baru membuka kembali kedua mataku saat suara motor terdengar dari jalanan tempat aku berdiri. Seorang pria paruh baya namun terlihat masih muda mengendarai motor lama keluaran tahun 1990-an itu dengan gagahnya. Baju yang dia kenakan tidak jelas karena terlapisi oleh mantel tebal berwarna coklat kayu kumal. Aku mengangkat tangan kananku setinggi kepala saat motor itu berhenti tepat di hadapanku. Senyuman sama sekali tidak tampak pada wajahku.

"Ayolah, Kyu! Apa kau tidak kangen dengan pamanmu ini? Setidaknya berikan aku pelukan…" Ucap pamanku dengan nada merajuk, rambutnya berantakan dengan gaya yang sangat tidak beraturan karena dia tidak mengenakan helm. Aku mendesah, dengan kasar aku menjitak sisi kepalanya. Ada perempatan di pelipisku, aku kesal.

"Oke, ayo naik!" Ujarnya lagi dengan nada riang, sama sekali tidak mengulang dan membahas masalah awal. Beginilah pamanku, orang yang sangat suka memaksa orang lain dan seenaknya. Namun aku tiada pilihan lain.

Motor yang aku naiki berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang pada jalanan besar berkerikil kecil dengan permukaan yang tidak rata. Namun karena pamanku sudah biasa dengan jalanan seperti ini, semua getaran tidak nyaman saat ban kendaraan menabrak lobang kecil dan gundukan tanah terasa tidak berarti. Aku diam-diam tersenyum. Sepertinya aku memang perlu sedikit _refreshing_ untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanku ini.

Aku berdiri di halaman sebuah rumah sederhana. Ini adalah rumah pamanku. Rumah pamanku tidaklah mewah, tetapi besar dengan pekarangan yang luas. Aku bilang tidak mewah karena dari luar sudah ketahuan dari dinding luar rumah yang terlihat kusam dan kotor terbuat dari kayu lapuk yang sepertinya perlu diganti dengan yang baru. Atapnya juga berwarna sama dengan dinding luar, ada sebuah kabel besar di atas bubungan atap yang menjadi penyalur listrik di rumah pamanku yang terhubung langsung dengan jalan utama.

Iris mataku memandang ke pekarangan pamanku yang luas dan di kelilingi oleh hutan lebat. Ya, rumah pamanku ini berada beberapa kilometer dari keramaian desa. Beliau sengaja memilih tempat ini sebagai rumah untuk tidak terlalu berinteraksi dengan dunia luar. Mungkin juga untuk mengenang kenangan bersama bibiku yang telah tiada. Sepanjang mataku memandang hanya ada hutan dan hutan. Tempat ini bagai terisolasi sekali, namun pamanku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk pindah, bahkan di sini mungkin saja sangat berbahaya. Mungkin saja binatang buas dari hutan muncul dan menyerang. Tapi pamanku selalu berkata tidak ada hewan buas di hutan sana, yang ada hanya kunang-kunang. Dan sialnya, aku percaya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau ingin melihat kunang-kunang nanti malam?" Suara pamanku membuatku menoleh kepadanya. Dia tersenyum jahil kepadaku saat melihatku hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan _blank_, tidak fokus dan memintanya untuk mengulang ucapannya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Kau ingin melihat kunang-kunang?" Ulang pamanku dengan masih mempertahankan senyuman jahilnya.

"Tidak." Sahutku dengan dingin. Aku kemudian berjalan melewati pamanku menuju rumah, aku tahu jika pintu rumah tidak dikunci. Pamanku memang selalu seperti itu, kecuali bila malam telah datang. Aku bahkan menghiraukan pandangan pamanku yang memandangku penuh arti.

**OoO**

Aku memindahkan tubuhku menyamping pada tempat tidur. Bibirku gemertak menahan kesal karena tidak bisa tidur. Ayolah, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau bisa mengatasi _insomnia_ ini. Menyerah, aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melihat kepada jam dinding berwarna putih yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua dini hari. Aku berjalan pelan menuju balkon kamarku yang memang berada di lantai dua. Aku buka pintu balkon yang terlihat rapuh dan menimbulkan suara krek pelan, angin malam yang dingin langsung menerpa wajahku dengan keras. Dingin, mengigil pelan, aku tetap berjalan menuju membatas balkon, melihat indahnya langit yang bertabur bintang.

"Indahnya…Seperti kunang-kunang melukis langit," Ujarku tanpa sadar. Aku tersenyum kecil, sudah lama aku tidak melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Selama ini aku terlalu acuh karena perasaan bosanku yang sangat mendominasi, mungkin bukan pilihan yang salah jika aku datang kemari.

"Paman mungkin sudah tidur dengan nyenyak sekarang," Ujarku lagi. Tanganku melipat di pembatas balkon, senyuman terkembang di bibirku. Selama ini rasanya sulit sekali untuk berekspresi seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba iris mataku menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang tidak biasa di langit. Sebuah bintang berwarna merah menyala tampak berkedip-kedip di angkasa. Aneh. Seingatku tidak pernah ada bintang yang terlihat seperti itu. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, bintang itu jatuh!

"A, apa!?" Dengan kaget, aku langsung menengadah dan memerhatikan lebih seksama. Tidak salah lagi. Bintang itu jatuh.

Aku hanya dapat terdiam sambil terus terpaku pada bintang itu, kini bintang merah itu lebih terlihat seperti gumpalan cahaya berwarna merah _maroon._ Semakin dekat, semakin dekat dan akhirnya jatuh di sisi timur hutan yang ada di sekitar rumah pamanku ini. Aku yakin sekali tidak akan ada yang menyadari hal itu. Bukan hanya karena tempat ini sangat jauh dari keramaian, juga bintang merah tersebut tidak menimbulkan apa-apa saat jatuh, seakan-akan lenyap begitu saja saat menyentuh tanah. Apakah aku bermimpi? Jangan-jangan itu hanyalah imajinasiku saja? Jangan-jangan itu sama sekali tidak nyata?

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Ucapku penuh tanya. Aku mengepalkan tanganku dalam sebuah genggaman erat sebelum berjalan kembali ke dalam kamarku, mengambil mantelku dan senter kecil, kemudian bagai seorang pencuri ulung, aku berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju ke luar rumah. Semoga pamanku tidak menyadari kepergianku ini.

Kakiku terhenti melangkah kala kaki kananku baru saja menginjak wilayah hutan. Keraguan mendatangiku. Apa ini akan baik-baik saja? Jangan-jangan tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Ini akan membuang waktuku. Namun rupanya rasa penasaranku menang, aku meneruskan langkahku. Biar saja jika memang di sana tidak ada apa-apa. Biar saja jika aku hanya membuang-buang waktuku. Tapi jika itu dapat menjawab rasa penasaran dariku, kenapa tidak?

Gelap. Yang aku lihat hanyalah kegelapan berada di sekitarku. Hanya sebuah cahaya redup dari senter kecil yang menjadi satu-satunya alat bantuku melihat ke depan. Berbagai macam suara binatang menghinggapi indera pendengaranku. Aku sedikit merinding kala suara-suara itu seakan menelanku bulat-bulat. Tapi dengan tenang aku kembali melangkah. Aku harus menemukan 'benda' atau apapun itu yang berada di dalam hutan.

"Di mana?" Ucapku dengan nada sedikit putus asa. Aku terus berjalan dan berjalan namun aku belum juga mendapatkan hasil. Aku yang biasanya malas melakukan segalanya ini, malah dengan sukarela berjalan di tengah-tengah hutan demi membayar rasa penasaran adalah hal yang sangat baru.

"Apa sebaiknya aku kembali saja?" Ucapku lagi kepada diriku sendiri. Saat aku hampir memutuskan untuk kembali, sebuah cahaya merah berkelip-kelip di sela-sela pepohonan yang tak jauh dari tempatku berada.

Dengan pelan tapi pasti, aku mendekati tempat itu, semakin dekat pada tempat itu, semakin jelas apa yang aku lihat, semakin jelas juga aku mendengar sebuah suara. Suara rintihan menahan sakit entah dari siapa. Aku takjub, dari tempatku berdiri, di samping sebuah pohon, aku dapat melihat wujud dari gumpalan cahaya merah yang menyelubungi sesuatu dengan ketatnya. Aku menautkan alisku, bingung. Tiba-tiba saja, cahaya itu semakin redup dan redup. Kini aku dengan jelas melihat apa gerangan wujud yang ada di dalam gumpalan cahaya merah tersebut. Lidahku kelu.

'Eh?'

Sosok manusia, sosok manusia. Seorang sosok manusia terlihat dengan jelas saat cahaya merah tersebut lenyap. Manusia itu terlihat sangat muda, mungkin seumuran denganku atau bahkan saja lebih muda dariku. Rambutnya berwarna pirang yang terlihat sangat halus, kulitnya putih bersih. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena dia tengah menunduk dan meringis, tangan kanannya memegang bahu kirinya dengan sangat erat, seakan-akan dia tengah terluka di sana. Baju yang dia kenakan juga aneh, baju yang dia kenakan berupa jubah putih, begitu elegan dan indah, hanya saja ada beberapa bagian yang lecet dan robek, aku berani menjamin, jika tidak ada model baju seperti yang dikenakan sosok itu. Lalu yang membuatku tercenggang adalah sepasang sayap berwarna putih berada di punggungnya yang mungil. Namun sayap itu terlihat transparan dan terlihat terluka?

Sosok manusia itu mengangkat wajahnya hingga aku dapat melihat wajahnya. Sekarang aku kembali tercenggang, dia sangat rupawan. Iris matanya berwarna coklat madu nan manis, bak hazel. Dia menatap langsung kepadaku dengan iris matanya tersebut. Aku terpesona. Baru kali ini aku melihat sosok manusia, bergender laki-laki serupawan dirinya.

"Siapa kau?" Ucapnya dengan serak, dia terlihat sangat kepayahan. Kini aku dapat melihat jika sayapnya semakin transparan, dan akhirnya hilang.

"Aku…Kyuhyun… Kau?" Entah dapat keberanian dari mana, aku mendekatinya, berjalan sambil menjawab apa yang dia tanyakan padaku.

"Leeteuk…" Dia ambruk, namun sebelum tubuhnya yang mungil itu menyentuh tanah aku sudah menyangga tubuhnya. Aku memblokir semua pemikiran aneh dan segala hal yang di luar nalarku ini untuk sementara.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik hatiku. Entah kenapa _namja_ yang ada di hadapanku ini sangat…errr…terasa berharga?

"Ya…" Sahutnya.

"Kau apa?" Aku bertanya padanya.

Namun dia tidak menyahutku. Aku menunduk untuk melihat wajahnya, dan aku mendapati matanya tengah terpejam dengan begitu damai. Tubuhnya melemas, dia tidur, kah? Aku terdiam lagi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Sial," Sungutku dalam hati. Aku lalu berdiri dengan _namja _yang aku masih belum tahu siapa berada di pangguanku. Aku menggendong tubuhnya yang ternyata sangat ringan tersebut ala _bridal._

Aku kembali menghela nafas, apa yang aku lakukan ini sangat bodoh. Hanya dengan memikirkan betapa bodohnya aku, apa yang telah terjadi, dan siapa _namja_ yang berada dalam gendonganku ini sudah bisa membuatku melupakan waktu. Bahkan rasanya begitu cepat hingga saat aku tersadar aku sudah kembali ke kamarku dengan _namja_ rupawan berada di atas tempat tidurku dan aku yang duduk di samping tempat tidur sambil memandangnya tanpa kedip.

Aku. Cho Kyuhyun. Yang selalu memandang bosan sekitarku, aku yang selalu malas berbuat sesuatu, aku yang tidak pernah memberikan perhatian kepada orang lain, serta aku yang selalu tidak peduli sekitar ini, sekarang mengakui bahwa kini untuk pertama kalinya dalam kurun waktu yang lama, aku merasa tidak bosan sama sekali memandang wajah orang lain.

**TBC**

* * *

Chapter 1 sudah selesai. Saya ingin membuat fanfic yang bergenre _fantasy_ atau _supernatural _dengan memasukkan tokoh-tokoh tidak biasa. Entah bagaimana kelanjutan fic ini. Karena saya dikompori oleh kakak saya untuk membuat fic tema berat, makanya saya membuat fic ini. Kakak saya memang sangat senang menantang saya, sehingga rasanya saya akan meledak jika tidak bisa menjawab tantangannya tersebut. Oleh karena itu, saya membuat fic ini, dengan pendeskripsian alur yang sangat banyak untuk memberi kesan bahwa fic ini lumayan berat.

Saya juga menjadikan tokohnya OOC banget, di awal chapter saya memang sengaja membuat ini full POV's Kyuhyun. Karena saya pikir akan sangat 'lumer' kalau saya langsung memasukkan banyak tokoh sekaligus, karena itu anggap aja ini sebagai prologue aja dulu…

Saya berharap jika akan banyak yang menyukai fic saya yang sangat ancur dan tidak memikat ini. Saya hanyalah seorang _author_ labil yang masih sangat mudah tersulut tantangan.


End file.
